


Catwalk, The

by sffan



Series: Tour of Duty [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Total PWP. Jayne bends Simon over a rail.





	Catwalk, The

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the tenthmuse's "bend Simon over a rail" challenge on Firefly_Slash.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date:
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

"W...What are you doing, Jayne?" I ask trying to back away from big man as he invades my personal space. I manage to take one step before I feel the cold steel of the railing dig into my back. There's a predatory look in his blue-grey eyes that makes my heart race. I put my hands between us and push against his chest - it's like trying to move a mountain. He moves closer, pressing his body against mine and I can feel the hot, steel-hard length of him pressing against me. My traitorous cock jumps and Jayne chuckles low and deep in his throat as he runs a callused thumb across my lower lip. Abruptly, he snakes a hand up behind my head and grabs my hair tightly and pulls me in for a hard, heavy kiss. His tongue invades my mouth, probing every inch of it before he pulls back to tug on my lip with his teeth. My hands are still pressed against his chest and I futilely try to push him away again. 

"Jayne," I say harshly gasping for air, anger in my voice. No matter what my dick might be screaming at me, I do not want this. I don't even _like_ Jayne. "Stop this right now." He laughs again, eyes darkening with desire and grinds himself against me. 

"JAYNE!" I shout. 

"Shout all you want, precious," Jayne says, as he pulls my head back and runs his tongue up my neck. "Ain't no one here to hear ya." He starts to suck on my earlobe, the bristles of his beard tickling my neck. In spite of myself, I moan quietly. I feel his smile against my ear. Suddenly, I'm flipped around, my stomach pressed tight against the railing, and he's working the fastenings of my pants. 

"Jayne, st...," the words fade into a loud moan as he presses a heavy hand against my erection. My pants fall to ground around my ankles and Jayne runs light fingers across my silk boxers. 

Chuckling low in his throat, he says, "Knew these'd be silk." He slides them off me, brushing his fingers along my hips as he does so. One hand reaches around to stroke me. Jayne teases me with a light touch making me twitch and moan. I grip the rail in front of me, knuckles white, gasping for air, as he runs his thumb across the head of my now dripping cock. I hear the sound of a zipper going down and start to panic again. 

"Wou...wouldn't you rather do this in a bed?" I ask, thinking that if I can just get off this railing I may be able to talk him out of this. 

Jayne leans forward, his hard cock bobbing against my ass, presses his lips to my ear, and says in a deep whisper, "Na. Been fantasizin' 'bout bendin' ya over a railing for ages, doc." The words send waves of heat pouring through me and my dick twitches in Jayne's hand. He flicks my ear with his tongue and his warm breath is gone from the back of my neck. His hand leaves my cock and comes to rest on the back of my neck. He presses me forward so that I'm leaning over the railing looking down into the cargo bay. He spreads my legs with one of his and spits in his free hand. _Oh, shit_ , I think, _this is going to hurt_

I feel the blunt head of his spit-wet cock against my opening and he slowly begins to push inward. He takes his time, pressing in gently, stopping whenever he feels me tighten up. It hurts far less than I thought it would. When he's in to the hilt, he strokes my back and then begins to move. Putting his hand on my hip, he pulls back slowly and thrusts in deep, hitting my prostate dead on. I gasp and arch my ass into his thrust. He does this again and again until I'm moaning non-stop and using my grip on the railing to shove myself back against his hips on every stroke. He removes his hand from my neck, knowing I'll stay bent over of my own accord and reaches for my straining cock. As he grips it and begins to jerk me off, he speeds up his thrusts. 

"Yes, Simon, oh, yes. You feel so good," he moans. I am incapable of speech and just moan louder, filling the cargo bay with my voice. 

Our bodies slap together, louder and louder as Jayne pounds into me harder and faster. With a sharp gasp, Jayne comes, his hips jerking against my ass as he empties himself into me. Two more strokes on my cock and I come, hard, spurting over his hand and onto the metal floor of the cargo bay below. Jayne groans as my internal muscles tighten around his over-sensitized dick. He wraps his arms around me, holding me against his chest and pulls out slowly. I whimper, rubbed raw by lack of lubricant. Jayne kisses my cheek gently and says, "Sorry." 

"Next time, bring some lube," I say, still quivering from my orgasm. 

He spins me around in his arms and with a hopeful look in his eyes, says, "Next time?" 

I smile wickedly at him and pull him down for a sloppy wet kiss, when we break for air I say, thinking about how sturdy the kitchen table looks, "Yes, but next time, I get to pick where." 


End file.
